Kissing A Black Rose
by HpReWritten
Summary: My first Snamione story. please read summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: I know its over done, but I want to do a SS/HG love story where Hermione and Sev are forced to get married. You know you love me!**

**Anyways……….its after the war and all Hermione wants is a normal 7****th**** year at Hogwarts like Harry. But no. Neither get that as the Marriage Laws of the 1100's come back into play. Hermione is forced to marry Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts. Will their attitudes and personalities clash so much, that they fall in love? Or is Hermione doomed to be in a loveless marriage all her life? And what will happen when Ron returns from Romania to find both of his friends married to Slytherins? Will the Golden Trio ever be the same again or is the Golden Trio golden no more?**

**Pairings: SS/HG, HP/LM, SB/RL, GW/BZ**

**Warnings: student-teacher, some mentions of slash (male/male), attempted rape, romance, hurt/comfort, friendship, family

* * *

Chapter 1: I am being forced to marry WHO!?**

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter sat on the Hogwarts Express, watching as the mountains flew by. It was time for their 7th year at Hogwarts and both were ready for a year WITHOUT Voldemort breathing down their necks. Ron was in Romania with his brother Bill and the rest of the Weasleys and wasn't returning until November. Hermione and Harry were Head Boy and Girl, and both just wanted one thing: a nice, normal, QUIET year without some maniac freak trying to kill Harry and take over the world.

"So what do you think about the new laws?" Hermione looked from the window when Harry asked the question. That morning, the Ministry had brought back into play the Marriage Laws of the 1100's, requesting that all 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts marry. Hermione, of course, had been thinking about them.

"I'm not quite sure actually" she said slowly, "I mean I think it's a good idea for marriage, but to force 6th and 7th years who are still in school to marry…………it's a bit confusing really" Harry nodded.

"Sirius and Remus explained it to me this morning. Most 6th and 7th years will be marrying people already out of school, even though there will be a few students who marry each other. Hopefully I don't end up with Ginny" Hermione smiled at her friend, knowing what he meant. Ginny was an annoying little chit that couldn't keep her mouth shut and lusted after Harry, who had no interest in her what so ever.

"Just outta curiosity Mione, if you could choose someone to marry who was already out of school, who would it be?" Hermione's thoughts drifted to someone but said instead,

"Oh look we're nearly there. Time to get ready"

* * *

**After the Feast**

"All 6th and 7th years please stay behind. The rest of you, off to bed" Hermione and Harry shared a look and groaned. The moment they were dreading. Hermione looked around as the 1st through 5th years left, and her eyes landed on their potions professor, Professor Severus Snape. He was watching her, tracing his chin with his long index finger. Hermione blushed and Severus smirked. Finally, when all of the younger years had left, Dumbledore stood again and said,

"You all know of the Marriage Laws that were put back into play this morning. It is my duty to inform you of the Ministry's decision. When Professor McGonagall calls your name, please step into this room where the Minster, myself, and the Undersecretary to the Minister will be waiting for you. We will start with the 7th years." Hermione watched as her fellow year mates went into the room and came out a few minutes later, many pale and some crying, others were smiling. She took a deep breath when her name was called and walked up the steps that led to the platform where the Teacher's Table was, and into the room.

"Good evening Professor Dumbledore. Minister Shacklebot, Undersecretary Umpbridge" Hermione greeted politely, sitting down in the chair waiting for her.

"Good evening Miss. Granger" they replied. Umpbridge looked down the list of names that she had and her eyes narrowed when she came upon Hermione's name. Then she suddenly smirked and looked up.

"Miss. Granger it is my duty to inform you that you will be marrying Professor Severus Alexander Snape of the Hogwarts Staff on the evening of September the 25th. I will inform your fiancé of this as soon as the rest of the students are told their future husbands or wives. Thank you" Hermione stood mechanically, her mind in overdrive. Her face was pale and she had started sweating. Professor McGonagall had just called the next person when she noticed Hermione.

"Miss. Granger are you alright?" McGonagall asked concernedly. Hermione looked at her before swaying and fainting to the ground. Hermione hit the floor and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Hermione woke up with a groan, noting that she was in a very sunny room. She blinked a couple of times before looking around and saw that she was in the Hospital Wing. Harry was asleep in a chair next to her and Severus Snape was speaking quietly with Madam Pomfrey. Severus suddenly looked straight at her and Hermione looked down.

"Miss Granger is awake Madam Pomfrey" Madam Pomfrey came over and checked Hermione, waking Harry up as well.

"Well Miss. Granger you have no cause for alarm, probably just shock." Hermione nodded and looked at Harry.

"What happened?" she asked her friend. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well you passed out. I mean one minute your just standing there looking at McGonagall, the next your on the floor out cold. You scared a few people" Hermione looked down and was startled to see Harry's hands come to a rest on top of hers.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of. Believe me when I found who I was being forced to marry, I think I woke the entire castle with my yelling. Professor Snape had to give me a potion to calm down." Hermione smiled at her friend before looking up at Severus, who was watching them. Their eyes met and Hermione looked away.

"Harry who are you……….."

"Lucius Malfoy" Hermione nodded and said,

"Professor Snape" Harry looked at her in horror before sighing.

"He is a good person, despite how he seems to hate us" Hermione nodded and then a thought crossed her mind.

"What about Ron?"

"I don't know. He'll find out when he gets back from Romania. Same with Ginny" Hermione nodded and then looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey may I leave?" The nurse nodded and Harry handed her a change of clothes.

"Luckily the term doesn't start for us until October 1st. So now we start the planning. I get to formally meet Mr. Malfoy this evening with Sirius and Remus." Hermione got dressed behind a privacy screen and came out to find Harry waiting for her. He smiled and said,

"Come on. The girls are starting to dress shop and I know a great shop. As we are 6th and 7th years, we can leave campus on non-Hogsmeade weekends and nights as long as we are back for classes. Come on lets go start looking for a dress."

"Sure" Hermione was almost out of the Hospital Wing when Severus stopped her.

"Miss. Granger I would like it if you joined myself, Mr. Potter, Lucius, Black, and Lupin this evening for dinner"

"I would be glad to have dinner with you sir" Hermione replied and Severus nodded. She walked as calmly as she could from the Hospital Wing, her heart thumping wildly.

* * *

**That night**

"Hermione where are you going that has you all dressed up?" Hermione looked at Lavender and said,

"Well I am having my first dinner with my fiancé" Lavender smiled.

"So is that why you fainted last night?" Hermione nodded.

"I guess the shock of finding out who I was going to be marrying hit me pretty hard. I better go. I'm meeting Harry before we head to meet our fiancés"

"Good luck and have fun" Hermione nodded and walked out of the common room, having to ask Neville something, and found Harry waiting. He was wearing a dark green shirt, tight fitting pants, and black boots. Harry looked awesome, and Hermione blushed when he wolf whistled. Hermione was wearing a tube top, black, and a dark green and black skirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail with a few strands of hair hanging down in her face. Hermione was wearing light green eye shadow, a little bit of foundation, and some lip gloss. All in all, this was NOT the Hermione that first walked the halls of Hogwarts.

"Damn Hermione you look good" Harry said, "Professor Snape is so going to be drooling." Hermione giggled and the two of them talked as they walked down to the Entrance Hall to meet Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Remus were smiling at them, and Remus asked when the Head Boy and Girl reached them,

"Are you ready?" Suddenly Hermione's palms started sweating and her breathing started going slightly out of control. Sirius sensed the panic attack and said to the girl,

"Ok Hermione calm down. It won't be so bad. We will all get through this without killing anyone hopefully. You are a smart, strong, independent witch who is ready to take on the dungeon bat of Hogwarts. You can do this" Remus was speaking with Harry a bit of the ways away, and Hermione nodded. She took a deep calming breath before saying,

"Your right. I am a strong, smart, independent witch who is ready for this. Alright lets go" Sirius gave her a hug before they joined Remus and Harry. Harry looked blank and Hermione knew she was pale. Sirius and Remus were shooting them concerned looks, which both teens waved off. Finally Remus stopped in front of a portrait of a snake and a cauldron and said clearly,

"Marriage" Hermione gulped and stepped into the rooms after Harry, noting that the conversation had stopped when they entered. Sirius closed the portrait behind them and nothing was said for a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Finally, after the awkward silence, Lucius Malfoy said,

"I know we have had our…..differences in the past, but I suggest that we forget them and move on so that we can make these marriages work"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy" Harry said tensely, "that is a brilliant idea." Hermione looked around what would soon be her new quarters. They were actually very nice, warm greens and cool colors in everything. Nothing what she expected from the Potions Master.

"Miss. Granger I do hope you approve of these rooms" Hermione jumped and noticed Severus was standing right behind her. She smiled politely and nodded. Severus looked at her, noting the changes in her. Her hair was in soft waves now instead of the poofyness it was when she first started. She was well defined from the war, her arms toned nicely for a female and her chest was nicely formed. She was wearing clothing that most girls were wearing by 3rd or 4th year. Also he noticed that her legs were very nice and smooth. Severus had to take a deep breath in order to calm the hormones that started getting excited. He was suppose to at least feel mutual friendship for the girl.

Hermione sat down across from Harry, who was sitting between his godfathers and was speaking with Lucius. Severus spoke with Dobby the house elf, before turning back to everyone and saying,

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes"

"Miss Granger?" Hermione jumped and looked at Lucius, who was staring at her, and asked,

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was wondering about your parents"

"My parents are still in Australia. I haven't been able to locate them yet" Lucius nodded and discretely smiled at Severus.

"Dinner is served Master Snape" Hermione jumped again, realizing that her 'constant vigilance' was not very good that evening. Severus smirked and pulled out a chair for her before sitting down. Hermione could feel her legs shaking and didn't dare speak while eating. Harry was also silent, but Sirius and Remus were speaking with Severus and Lucius politely the entire time. Finally the meal was over. Right before Hermione left, Severus stopped her and said,

"I would like it if you spent an hour or so every day with me in order to work on wedding details. Mr. Potter will be here as well working on his with Lucius" Hermione smiled and replied,

"I would be honored Professor Snape"

"Please call me Severus. You will be anyways so you might as well start"

"Of course….Severus" Hermione replied one last time before closing the portrait with a soft click and turning back to Harry, Sirius, and Remus. She sighed and asked,

"Why us?"

"Who knows Mione? Who knows"

* * *

**Next Morning**

Hermione slumped into a chair beside Harry in the Great Hall, her hair in like 15 directions and her clothes a bit crumpled. Luckily it was a Saturday and they didn't have classes. Harry was speaking with an angry Ron, who had returned the night before after everyone was in bed, when Hermione nearly threw herself into her chair. She grabbed a cup of coffee, drained it in one gulp, and then poured another cup, this time sipping it slowly.

"Oh hello Ron. When did you get back?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Last night while you were getting cozy in your head girl dorms. Hermione I feel bad for you and Harry" Ron grumbled as he stabbed at his food. Hermione was snapped out of her sleepy daze and snapped at Ron,

"Listen just because I am marrying the person who made our lives hell for 6 years AND COUNTING, does not mean it will end up bad. It's the same with Harry. Just because he is marrying Mr. Malfoy, does not mean something bad is going to happen alright!?" Hermione then stood, charmed her hair into a messy bun with two hair chopsticks in it, before grabbing her bag and storming out of the hall to go to the library. Harry glared at Ron and smacked his friend upside the head before getting up and following the angry witch. Ron sighed and looked up at the Head Table, seeing Severus glaring at him.

* * *

**Library**

"Hermione?" Hermione jumped and sighed, putting aside her book as Harry sat down next to her.

"Harry you should have stayed with Ron" she whispered quietly. Harry shook his head.

"No. You are my sister and therefore you come first. Ron lost most of my trust in our 4th year so he will come second alright" Hermione smiled and hugged Harry. Harry hugged her back and sighed. It was going to be hell in the next few weeks.

* * *

**Three days before Hermione's wedding to Severus**

Hermione sighed as she threw herself face down onto her bed in the Head Girl dorms. It was three days before her wedding and Ron was still being a jerk. He had finally made her cry that night….

"_HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? HOW DARE YOU DEFEND HIM!" Hermione stared in shock at Ron. She was on her way back from the last minute details when Ron stopped her and started ranting about a Death-Eater son of a bitch. She knew he was talking about Severus and started yelling at Ron._

"_I am defending the person I am to marry in three days Ron" Hermione finally replied. Ron just sighed and said,_

"_Don't you mean being FORCED to marry Mione?"_

"_Don't ever call me Mione again until you learn to get your head out of your arse and use it to actually think about a girl's feelings"_

_  
"What girl? All I see is a Death-Eater fucking WHORE know-it-all bitch" Hermione's eyes widened. She felt her eyes start to prickle but refused to let him see the tears._

"_Think whatever you want Ronald. Good night" she said before pushing past her now former friend and nearly running to her rooms._

Hermione sighed again as she dried the tears away. She needed to keep a hold on herself. She took out the book with the details of her wedding in it and flipped through it. Tonight they had made the final decisions. Everything was planned down to the type of wine and the song they would dance to as their first dance as husband and wife. Everything was set and ready. Even her dress was ready.

"Hermione?" Hermione jumped and called out,

"Come in" Harry came in and looked at Hermione worried.

"Hey. Profes… Severus sent me to check on you. He heard the yelling" Hermione blanched and then said,

"You can tell him I'm fine" Harry noticed that Hermione was shivering and summoned a quilt before wrapping her in it. Hermione smiled at Harry and Harry kissed her cheek.

"Alright if you are fine. I promised I would go tell Severus about our talk when we were done so I'll be going now but I won't be gone too long. Oh and I'm changing the password so that Ron can't get in here, since he has the current password" Hermione smiled at him again and sighed deeply when Harry left. It would be hard to hide the hurt that Ron has caused her.

* * *

**Dungeons: Snape's office**

"Professor may I speak with you a moment?" Severus looked up from his grading and saw Harry standing in his doorway, looking worried.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"I spoke to Hermione for you and she said that she was fine. But……"

"But?" Harry sighed and said,

"Ever since Ron got back from Romania and found out who Hermione and I are marrying, he's been acting really weird to Hermione. I'm a bit….worried. I guess you could call it intuition or whatever." Severus sat back in his chair, stroking his cheek as he thought.

"And Mr. Weasley acted badly to the news I assume then?" Harry nodded and sat down in a chair in front of Severus' desk.

"Ron and I were already in the Great Hall when she came in and drank two cups of coffee. He had said something, though I can't remember what, and she said 'Ron just because I am marrying the man that made our lives hell 6 years and COUNTING, doesn't mean that something bad is going to happen' or something like that" Severus nodded again and then said,

"Keep an eye on Mr. Weasley for me will you Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded and stood again. He was nearly at the door before he turned around and walked back up to the desk. Severus looked up again and Harry said,

"Sir I mean no disrespect, but if you harm Hermione in any way, I swear I will have you murdered" Severus suddenly smiled and Harry nearly fainted at the sight and when he said,

"50 points to Gryffindor for standing up for a friend. But I assure you Mr. Potter, I will not harm your friend alright?" Harry nodded and then finally did leave, leaving a concerned professor thinking about his new bride…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione slammed the portrait door closed, causing Harry, and Lucius who was visiting, to jump in shock. The angry witch threw her stuff onto the couch and kicked a vase, breaking it. Harry mouthed an apology to Lucius as he stood up to calm Hermione down.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"THAT NO GOOD RED HEAD FUCKING BASTARD! HE WON'T STOP GOING ON ABOUT HOW THE TWO OF US SHOULD HAVE ENDED UP TOGETHER AND ALL THIS CRAP ABOUT YOU AND ME MARRYING DEATH EATERS! ITS SO FUCKING ANNOYING! I MEAN WE KNOW THE TRUTH ABOUT THEM! WHY THE FUCK CAN'T RON JUST FUCKING DROP IT THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Harry and Lucius shared a look with Harry before he said,

"Miss Granger where did you learn to speak with such language? Its not appropriate for a girl your age" Suddenly Lucius found him up against a wall, Hermione's wand at his throat.

"Do not EVER call me a girl you understand? Yes I am a female but I am not a girl! I am 17 years old and full out adult do you understand me? I have seen and done things that haunt me every time I close my eyes. The person who is suppose to be my best friend next to Harry is being a right ass jerk. I am marrying my Potions Professor in two days and I am over-stressed and I haven't had sleep in three weeks alright! So don't piss me off more than I already am you got that!?"

"Mione please calm down" Harry whispered soothingly to her. Suddenly Hermione sank into Harry's arms sobbing. Harry hugged her tight as Lucius quickly left with the promise of bringing Severus and a potion for the distraught Head Girl.

"Harry I can't take this shit anymore. I wasn't born to handle this amount of stress. What am I going to do?"

"Hermione Jane Granger that is no way to speak. You are THE Hermione Granger. You are a strong young woman who has been able to face worse than this. You are the person who faced a three-headed dog with me. You are the woman who made the polyjuice potion in our second year! You figured out that Remus was a werewolf in our third year! You helped me in the Triwizard Tournament in my 4th year! You helped me in my 5th year with the DA and then in our 6th year with the war! You are way tougher than this! Yes Ron was by our side most of the time but I kind of knew this was coming, especially after 4th year. Hermione don't let what he says get to you. If he can't support his friends then he isn't worth our time any more. It's time to move on. You need to keep your eyes on the horizon. Profes…..Severus is actually growing on me and I know your crushing on him." Hermione looked up and Harry quirked an eyebrow. Neither saw the two people in the doorway.

"Mione its obvious in the way you look at him. Anyways moving on. This is our senior year. We need to focus on our NEWTs and our marriages and what we want to do afterwards. Do not let him get to you. What Ron is saying is bull shit and you know it." Hermione looked up from Harry's chest and smiled, wiping tears away. They both jumped when they heard Severus ask,

"Is everything alright?" Hermione turned to her fiancée and said,

"I don't know but I hope it will be. You don't happen to have a…………"

"I do have a Calming Potion if that's what you would like" Severus finished and Hermione nodded, wiping a few stray tears. Severus reached out and wiped one away. Hermione was stunned by the gentleness and felt what was similar to electricity running through her veins. Severus noticed her watching him strangely and handed her the potion before hurrying from the dorms. Hermione groaned in frustration before downing the potion and sinking to the floor. Lucius stared after his friend before sitting next to Harry. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

**Wedding Day**

Hermione was a nervous wreck. Harry smirked as he tried to straighten the back of his friend's dress only to have it messed up again by her trembling. Harry grabbed a vile off the table before thrusting it at her.

"Drink or you will pass out at the altar" Hermione gave him a shy smile and downed the potion. Luna and Ginny were with them as well. Suddenly Ginny looked up and said,

"Come on its time Mione" Hermione started hyperventilating and Harry forced another potion down her throat before they all walked out of the room. Hermione walked in the back, Harry and Ginny were in front of her and in front of them were Luna and Lavender. Hermione's face was hidden by her veil as they proceeded through the halls. The Entrance Doors were wide open and the bridesmaids (and Harry) went down the aisle before her. After counting 5 seconds after her escorts reached the altar, Hermione stepped into the bright, sunny afternoon. She could see the order members on one side and the students of Hogwarts on the other side. Everyone was taken back on how beautiful Hermione looked. Hermione could see that Severus' jaw was slightly ajar from shock, as was Lucius'. Hermione spotted Ron out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was glaring at her but Hermione didn't pay him any mind. Her eyes were only for Severus and her mind was only on surviving the wedding and then the reception so that she could try and survive the wedding night.

Severus' eyes were wide in shock. His fiancée was simply……………….beautiful. Her dress stopped about halfway between her thighs and her knees in the front, and continued into a train in the back. She was wearing stiletto heels, a sparkly white. Her hair was in soft curls and waves, small white flowers woven into the strands. The crown of her veil sat on a gentle bed of curls on the top of her head and covered her stunning face in white lace. All in all she was perfect. Beside him, Lucius was staring at her in jealousy but Severus knew that it wouldn't last long, as Lucius was deeply head over heels for Harry. Severus could see the Weasley boy glaring but for once, it didn't bother him. It wasn't everyday you got married, even if you were being forced to by the ministry.

Severus stepped down from the small platform and met Hermione at the end of the aisle, holding out his arm for her to take. Hermione did and Severus felt how badly her hand was trembling. Merlin this girl was bloody shaking she was that terrified. And she had faced far worse than marriage! She had faced so much and yet she was trembling at the mere thought of getting married. It made Severus only wonder what she would be like tonight.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Professor Severus Alexander Snape and Hermione Jane Granger, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together.

To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Professor Snape and Miss Granger be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part.

If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life.

Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives. Miss Granger and Professor Snape please turn and face each other" Hermione slowly turned and her eyes locked with Severus' as Dumbledore said to Severus,

"Professor Snape please swear in front of those gathered here today that you will protect Miss Granger for the rest of your days, however many there will be." Severus took a deep breath and said in his silky smooth voice,

"I, Severus Alexander Snape, take you, Hermione Jane Granger, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us. Hermione, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

"Miss Granger please swear to those gathered here today that you will protect Professor Snape for the rest of your days, however many there will be."

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you, Severus Alexander Snape, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us. Severus, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God." Dumbledore smiled at the two. They had just slipped on the rings to show that they were indeed married now. Dumbledore knew there was only one thing left to say.

"Professor Snape you may now kiss your bride." Severus took a really deep breath and let it out slowly as he lifted the veil and let it fall into place on the back of Hermione's head. Her eyes were shinning and Severus placed a finger gently under her chin, lifted it just a bit, and lowered his lips onto her's. Hermione felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her entire body. His lips were so soft that she could still taste them even after they left her's. Severus smiled at her before they turned as one. Dumbledore beamed from behind them and announced,

"May I now introduce you to Professor and Mrs. Severus and Hermione Snape" Everyone rose to their feet in applause as Severus and Hermione walked down the aisle together to head into the Great Hall for the reception.

The hall was decorated lavishly and Hermione felt like a princess being swept off her feet. Severus led her immediately onto the dance floor and once everyone was in the hall, the first dance began.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me? Would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
when I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender I can't explain  
I may be dreaming but until I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all?  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this..._

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment, a moment like this...  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me..  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Everyone clapped when the dance ended and Severus led Hermione up to the Head Table, where the other Professor were. He pulled out her chair and let her sit down before sitting down himself. Dumbledore then stood and clapped. The tables filled with food and music started playing for people to dance to. Hermione shocked her professors and new husband by grabbing a glass of champagne and drinking it down in one go. She raised an eyebrow in a very Snape-like fashion and asked,

"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl drink champagne before? I bloody need it thank you very much" They left her alone after that.

* * *

**3 hours later**

"Hermione its time to get ready for your brief honeymoon" Hermione stared at her best friend before nodding. She excused herself before following Harry and Ginny from the hall. Soon they were in the Head Girl dorms and Hermione was quickly changing. Hermione pulled on a sexy skirt, a sleeveless top, and left her heels on. She did a spell that straightened her hair completely before pulling it into a high ponytail. She checked her reflection in the mirror before hurrying out of the bathroom. Ginny smiled and Harry hugged Hermione.

"Remember what I said about Ron and go enjoy yourself. I know he will be gentle and will take great care of you. Now he will be waiting in the Entrance Hall so hurry. We will see you Monday" Hermione nodded and hugged her friends one last time before slipping out of the Head Girl dorms and heading downstairs.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about this being late *shrugs* i was suppose to get this posted two days ago but i got distracted and the wedding wasn't coming out right. hope you like. next chapter: some Sevvy/Mione action :) **_


	4. Interlude

**Interlude**

"As requested Mr. Potter" Harry looked up and smiled at Lucius. He had requested a copy of the marriage laws because something didn't make sense. Harry read it with Lucius watching him. Harry's eyebrows furrowed together tighter with each paragraph. Finally he finished (about 2 hours later) and sighed, looking up at Lucius.

"Explain the highest bidder thing to me if you don't mind. It makes no sense. If you explained that to me then you might explain how you are able to marry ME in the process"

"What don't you understand about it!? Its like written in plain English. The person who pays the most money or has the highest influence in the ministry gets the best possible person first, so it usually means the best of the best I guess! I am the most influential in the ministry so the Minister pulled me a few strings. Now how I ended up with you I can't explain. I told them I wanted a male and that Severus wanted your little friend" Harry glared at him.

"AND WHATS THIS ABOUT THE HUSBANDS CONTROLLING PURCHASES!? THAT'S FUCKING BULL SHIT!"

"That is something I had no control over you know. Most of the clauses in that law were actually already in there. Its not like they went over each and every clause with the School Governors and the Wizamont. I know there are some clauses that are in there that you don't like but………."

"Don't but me. There is also a clause in here that STATES that the "wife of the family" has to be pregnant within 6 months after the wedding or a ministry official will pay us a nice visit with a fertility potion and makes sure that we 'perform'" Harry was beyond pissed.

"Yes I did know that" Harry rolled his eyes before he got up and left, throwing the thick stack of parchment at Lucius.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Severus was in the Entrance Hall, waiting for his new bride, when Lucius came out of the Great Hall.

"Good Luck tonight Severus" Severus turned to Lucius and said quietly,

"Do try and get along with Mr. Potter please. I don't want to hear about any of your guys petty arguments when Hermione and I get back on Sunday alright." Lucius sighed.

"We are trying"

"Well try harder" Severus hissed before turning back to look up the stairs. Hermione was standing at the top, looking down at Severus, her eyes showing that she was nervous. Severus looked up and down her body, noting her every curve. She was wearing a black, tight fitting skirt, a tube top, and her sparkly white stiletto heels. Her hair was also straight and up in a ponytail. She wore no makeup. All in all she looked like a model.

"Damn she's grown up from the time I met her in the book shop her 2nd year" Lucius whispered. Hermione walked slowly down the stairs and came to a stop in front of Severus.

"Um I'm ready to leave when you are" she muttered nervously. Severus took her hand gently and brought it up to his lips. Lucius smirked and said to the couple,

"Have fun. I must hunt down my fiancée. "Hermione watched Lucius walk away before turning to Severus. She noted that he had the bag she had packed two days before, as well as a bag for himself and a portkey for them to take.

"This portkey will take us to my family home, Prince Manor" Hermione nodded and touched the portkey and seconds later they were off to Prince Manor.

* * *

**Prince Manor**

Hermione stumbled upon landing, like always, and fell right into Severus' arms. She straightened with a blush, which didn't go unnoticed by the Potions Master.

"Welcome to Prince Manor Hermione" Hermione looked around, mouth hanging open from shock. It was BEAUTIFUL.

"Wow" she whispered, afraid to speak louder than a whisper. Severus smirked and led her upstairs to the master bedroom, pointing out certain rooms along the way. Hermione got a peek at the library and knew where she would be spending most of her time when they were at the Manor. Severus saw this with a smirk. He nearly had to drag her from the library doors. All too soon for Hermione, they were standing in front of the master bedroom doors, two large French, oak doors. Hermione started trembling again. Severus saw this and took a deep breath before opening both doors and stepped back to let Hermione go first. Hermione nervously stepped into the room and looked around, vaguely aware that Severus had closed the doors. The room was huge. It was like a private set of apartments, just without the library, the kitchen, the study, and the extra rooms for guests. There was a sitting area, the huge bed, and three doors. Hermione noted that the only green and silver in the room was the bedding on the large, master four-poster bed that dominated the scene. Other than that, the room was decorated the same way Severus' private quarters were decorated at Hogwarts. Hermione moved forward and opened one door to find a huge bathroom. The bathtub in the bathroom was bigger than the one at Hogwarts in the Prefects bathroom. There was also a private shower with three shower heads, two sinks, and a golden toilet. Hermione shut the door and stepped out. Severus was watching her from the bed as she went and opened another doors. She discovered her closet. It was filled with every time of clothing that woman wear, shoes, and other accessories. She came out and asked breathlessly,

"Is all that in there for me?" Severus nodded.

"Yes. I took the liberty of getting you a whole new wardrobe. Everything is spelled to shrink and fit you when you put it on the first time." Hermione smiled her thanks at him and was shocked when Severus asked,

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Actually yes please, if you don't mind" Severus got up to get the glass of wine for his bride, thinking about how innocent and polite this girl was. Definitely still the know-it-all from her first year but she had matured greatly. Her figure was far more feminine now, and her hair was in soft waves (when it hadn't been straightened) instead of the frizzy mess it was in her first year. Her teeth were perfectly straight now and her eyes were now a softer brown, almost amber, than the hard brown they were 3 years ago. Severus liked this immensely.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered when Severus handed her the wine. She took a sip as she looked everywhere but Severus' eyes. They sat in silence together before Severus broke it by saying,

"You know that we need to………."

"I know sir. Its just I………" Severus took the glass gently from her grasp and set it on a table away from the bed before going back to the bed and sitting beside her again. He took her hands gently in his and said,

"I want you to know that I will never hurt you, despite past events between us and your friends alright" Hermione nodded and whispered,

"I know" Severus could tell how scared the girl was and he just had to ask,

"Have you ever….."

"No" That was why she was scared. It was her first time having sex and her first time was with her potions professor, her new husband. He took a calming breath and leaned her head back slightly before kissing her gently. Hermione's eyes widened before fluttering close, letting him take control of the kiss. Strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her close to his as he leaned her back onto the bed. Her head hit the pillow gently and Hermione managed to get the elastic band holding her ponytail in place out of her hair and threw it to the side, her hair spilling out in a pool on the pillow. Hermione felt Severus' tongue lick her lower lip gently and Hermione gasped at the sensation, effectively opening her mouth enough for Severus to slip his tongue into her mouth. Hermione moaned softly, marveling at the wicked things Severus was doing with his tongue to her mouth. She nearly jumped when she felt his hands on her chest but she forced herself to remain calm. Severus drew from the kiss and locked eyes with Hermione before lowering his lips onto her neck, sucking lightly, He could feel the vibrations of her soft moans and he grinned into her neck. His fingers curled around the bottom of her shirt, pulling it upwards and off her body. Hermione blushed and tried to look away at the gaze Severus had on her chest. Severus turned her chin back so that she would look into his eyes again and he said gently,

"There is nothing to be ashamed of you know" Hermione took a calming breath and nodded. Severus smiled at her before continuing. His hands ran lightly over her breasts, causing shivers of delight to drive themselves through Hermione's body. Hermione arched slightly, her eyes staring deep into the obsidian eyes. Severus noticed the slight fear in her eyes, along with intense pleasure, as he lowered his mouth to kiss his way down Hermione's neck to her creamy chest. Severus' lips gently caressed the rosebud nipple before lightly sucking on it, his hands running up and down Hermione's sides and thighs. Hermione's grasped his hair gently, telling him silently that she was in pleasure and that she loved it. Severus let the left nipple go with a soft pop before latching onto the right one. Hermione was muttering unintelligible by that time. Severus' hands wandered downwards and grasped the top of Hermione's skirt before pulling it down, along with her underwear. Severus sat up and tossed the articles of clothing to the side before slowly taking off his robes and throwing it with Hermione's clothing. He then unbuttoned his cuffs and started to unbutton the shirt. Hermione's eyes followed his movements, a hungry look in her eyes now. As soon as Severus revealed his chest, there was a sharp intake of breath and Severus smirked.

"Fucking shit" Hermione muttered as she ran a hand over the rippling muscles, noting how smooth they were. Severus chuckled low in his throat before going down for another kiss, lightly pushing his hips into Hermione's. Hermione gasped at the feel of the bulge in Severus' dress pants, and then hissed in pleasure as he did it again.

"Please…….Sev…Need you………please" Hermione whimpered beneath him and Severus chuckled as he sat up on her legs gently, lowering the zipper on his pants and undoing the button. Hermione watched as he slid the pants down and then the boxers following. Hermione's eyes became saucers when she saw Severus' cock sticking straight up, hard from arousal. She gulped and looked up in fear, meeting Severus' eyes. He grabbed his wand and muttered a spell before leaning down again to kiss her as he slowly inserted a finger into her opening. Hermione moaned in part pleasure and part pain into Severus' mouth as he moved the finger in and out of her slowly. Soon there were three fingers moving in and out of her and Hermione was bucking against them. Severus slowly slid them out, smirking at her whimpers. Severus kissed Hermione before redoing the lubricant spell and positioning himself at her entrance and gently pushing in. Hermione's head shot up and she bit back a scream, pain coursing through her body. Severus cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently, whispering,

"Relax my dear. It will only hurt for a moment longer" Hermione nodded and returned the kiss, noting that the pain was being replaced slowly by pleasure. Hermione clenched the sheets in her fists before releasing the sheets to grasp Severus' hair as Severus thrust slowly in and out of her. Waves of pleasure ran through both of them as the speed picked up. Hermione wrapped her legs around Severus' waist in order to urge him to go faster. Suddenly they both hit their orgasms and Hermione muffled her screams in Severus' shoulder. Hermione fell back onto the pillows, stars still dancing in her eyes and her breathing out of whack. She looked over when Severus pulled out of her slowly and laid next to her. He smiled at her and pulled the sheets up, tucking them both in. Hermione smiled at him and Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Next Morning**

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was aware of the warm body pressing behind her. The events of the previous night came rushing back and she blushed. She had sex with her potions professor last night!

'_No he's my husband now! I can't think of him just as my potions professor anymore'_ Hermione thought as she reached down and took off her shoes as well. Her whole body protested the movements but she didn't care. She wanted the bloody shoes off! She wasn't aware but Severus was actually watching her with a gentle smile on his face. He really did like Hermione, a lot more than he should. But now he was married to her and knew everything would change. Hermione snuggled back down into his arms and was about to go to sleep when Severus whispered in her ear,

"Good morning" Hermione jumped a mile and then turned over to glare at a smirking Severus.

"That wasn't funny" she huffed before climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Severus winced when Hermione slammed the door. He laid on his back as he said to himself,

"Note to self: Do NOT piss her off"

* * *

_**A/N: So my first attempt at writing a lemon scene between a guy and a woman. I don't know how it came out but i hope it came out alright. :) anyways check my profile for a poll on what i should do with ron. peace. next chapter should be up tonight and then after that the next one will be saterday or sunday -Sierra AKA HpReWritten**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and another one drying her hair. Severus was sitting up in bed, the sheets pooled around his waist, watching her. Hermione looked up from the mirror on the vanity and said softly to him,

"Sorry for slamming the door on you"

"Hey its ok" Severus said as he stood to go shower. Hermione finished drying her hair before standing again to open her closet door. She looked around and spotted something she liked. It was a black shirt, made of silk. She also chose a plaid skirt with little chains hanging off it and black stiletto heels. After butting that, and the black, lace, MATCHING, bra and underwear, she brushed her hair and charmed it straight so that it fell straight back. She smiled and waited for Severus to finish getting ready.

Severus came out of the bathroom, his hair dried. He was also dressed in slacks and a white dress shirt. He had dragon hide boots on. He looked at Hermione and smiled in appreciation. He had a beautiful wife and he would enjoy that. Hermione stood when he came out of the bathroom, doing a little spin for him. Severus smirked and said,

"Come. Its time for breakfast" Hermione smiled and was shocked when Severus wrapped his arm around her waist but she didn't pull away nor did she say anything. Severus liked holding Hermione like this, it just felt right. Hermione herself actually was enjoying being married to Severus and they had been married for less than a day. She was also grateful for the potion Severus had put in the bathroom for her when she was showering. Severus pointed out various paintings along the way. Hermione was all smiles by the time they reached the small dinning room. Severus sat her down in a chair before snapping his fingers. A house elf appeared and asked,

"What can Andrea do for Master and Mistress?"

"Some breakfast would be nice" Severus replied and with a loud pop, Andrea was gone.

* * *

_**A/N: sorry for the short chapter but this is all i have until this next weekend**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Severus and Hermione returned from their brief honeymoon to a yelling match in the middle of the Great Hall.

" I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAY HARRY THOSE DEATH EATERS ARE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU AND MIONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE OK WITH THIS!?"

"RON WEASLEY OF COURSE WE ARE OK WITH THIS BECAUSE LUCIUS AND PROFESSOR SNAPE WORKED FOR THE LIGHT DURING THE WAR AND THEY HAD SAVED MY SORRY, FAMOUS BUTT MORE TIMES THAN WE CAN COUNT ON OUR TEN FINGERS AND TEN TOES! REMEMBER THAT TOO!"

"OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE HARRY THEY HAVE BRAINWASHED THE TWO OF YOU ALREADY AND YOU KNOW IT!" Hermione just shook her head and went up to the arguing boys. With determination, she pushed them apart and said loudly,

"RONALD WEASLEY GET A GRIP! AND HARRY JAMES POTTER I WANT YOU TO FOLLOW THE ADVICE YOU GAVE ME FOR NOW ON WHEN DEALING WITH THIS BASTARD! NOW YOU TWO SPERATE OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SEPARATE THE BOTH OF YOU!" Ron glared at her and pushed away from her, storming from the hall. Harry smiled weakly at her before sitting back down at the Gryffindor table. Severus made his presence known by saying,

"Back to your meal. There is nothing more to see. Oh and 20 points from Gryffindor for disrupting said meal" Hermione went over and sat down by a scowling Harry.

"What happened?"

"Ron started it" Hermione rolled her eyes, thinking back to kindergarten, and said softly,

"Don't let Ronald get to you alright. Just remember what you told me before I got married"

"Ohh how was the wedding night? Is he actually good in bed?" Hermione looked over at Lavender in shock.

"I don't kiss and tell if that's what your asking" Hermione said as she took a sip of tea. Lavender's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Please tell. He is like the hottest Professor in the school" Hermione shook her head and said,

"I refuse and you can't make me" Lavender scowled before going back to her lunch. Hermione sighed and asked Harry,

"Other than your argument, how were the two days without me?"

"I got into a couple of fights with Lucius" Harry said. Hermione smiled sympathetically. Harry smiled back and said,

"I'm not ready for this"

"You are and you know it. Your just nervous." Harry smiled again at Hermione before pushing back his lunch.

* * *

**Later that evening**

Hermione sighed as she put her trunk into the closet. She had just finished moving into Severus' quarters and she already missed her Head Girl quarters. She had her own space and her own bathroom but now she was married and she had to share with Severus. She was still getting use to being married. She sighed, looked around one more time, before leaving the bedroom. Severus was in his office, doing some grading when she came in. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I'm going to go do my Head Girl rounds" Hermione told him as she sat on his desk. He smiled and said,

"Be careful" Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving the office.

The halls were quiet and dark, only to be lit by the crescent moon outside. Hermione moved stealthily through the halls, trying to find a rule breaker. She didn't see the person sneak up behind her and hit her over the head. She fell to the floor, her head throbbing. Before she passed out, she saw a flash of red-hair.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

Hermione woke with a groan, her senses in overdrive. She blinked and looked around, noting that she was in a classroom.

'_What the fuck?'_ She thought. Suddenly she caught movement and saw Ron step from the shadows.

"Ron? Whats going on?" she asked as she tried to sit up. Suddenly her heart started to pound when she noticed her hands and ankles were bound.

"Ron what the fuck are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done a long time ago" he sneered before kneeling beside her and ripping off her shirt.

* * *

**Severus' rounds**

Severus sighed as he turned down another hall. It had been three hours since Hermione started her rounds and she hadn't returned by the time Severus left to do his. He was starting to get worried. He sighed again and was about to turn down yet another hall when he heard a scream.

'_that sounds like Hermione' _Severus thought as he whipped out his wand and followed the screams into an unused classroom. What he saw made his heart stop. Hermione was on the floor, bound at the wrists and ankles. Her shirt and skirt were to the side. But what made him snap out of his stupor was the sight of Ron Weasley on top of her, _RAPING HER._ Severus stunned him and pulled him out of his wife and to the side before sending a patronus to the headmaster and Madam Pomfrey before kneeling beside her and covering her with his cloak.

"So sorry Severus. I should have been paying attention. My fault" she was muttering but Severus hushed her.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. Its not your fault" Severus whispered back as the door opened and the headmaster and the mediwitch came in.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked as Pomfrey started to scan Hermione and heal her. Severus pointed at Ron and said,

"I want him expelled" Dumbledore nodded before reviving Ron.

"Now I want you to answer me truthfully before I call the aurors. What in god's name made you think you could rape a fellow student?" Ron sneered and said,

"The fact that she married a DEATH EATER gave me such a reason. If she could fuck a death eater willingly, then she would fuck me no problem without a thought. She is a whore and a bitch and she knows it" Severus looked at Hermione, who refused to meet his eyes.

"Sweetheart don't believe him. He's wrong" Hermione just sat in his arms, trembling. Severus kissed her forehead and stood up with her in his arms.

"I'm taking her to our rooms. She can have a few days off right?" Poppy nodded, knowing that Severus would be able to take care of her like she would.

"Yes I'll have her excused from her classes for the next couple of days" Severus nodded before turning on his heel and sweeping from the room, his wife asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Hermione woke with a start, her breathing frantic and her hair wild. But she relaxed when she saw that she was in her's and Severus' bedroom in the quarters at Hogwarts. But the events of the previous night kept replaying and suddenly she was sobbing. Severus came in through the door and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She clutched his shirt and sobbed into it, desperate for his comfort. It felt like the last 6 years hadn't ever happened to be honest with you and Severus was surprised she wasn't trying to get away from all contact.

"Its alright sweetheart. He isn't going to hurt you anymore" Severus whispered softly to her.

"I feel so dirty right now. I can feel everything he did to me. I feel so dirty. I can feel him moving in and out of me. I can feel his rough hands all over my body." Severus held her close as she rambled on. He felt like it his fault that she was alone when she went on her rounds.

"Mione, sweetheart, its really not your fault. I let you go alone. I should have gone with you" Hermione shook her head.

"No. I don't think any of this would have happened if the stupid ministry hadn't passed the marriage laws."

"I know sweetheart but we will have to just get through it" Hermione nodded against Severus' chest. Severus held her to him, comforting her best he could. Hermione was trembling again, and it hurt Severus, though he wouldn't admit it right then and there, to have his new wife so scared, so violated in ways he couldn't understand. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Three Days later**

"Mione you don't have to come. I understand what you went through and well, I even think you more time to rest" Hermione looked up from her book to look at her friend. Harry was watching her while Severus went and supervised a detention that evening. They had been trying to convince her to take more time off and not go to Harry's wedding but she wouldn't hear of it. While she agreed to mo class until next Thursday, she refused to not go to her best friend's wedding.

"Harry I will be sitting with Severus so I will be fine. Besides I missed Ginny getting married and I can't miss my brother getting married" she replied finally. Harry sighed but he smiled none the less.

"Alright Hermione" They talked for a bit longer but Harry left as soon as Severus came back, three hours later. Luckily the Head Boy dorms were connected to the floo so he used the floo in Severus' quarters to head back. Hermione was staring at the wall when Severus came in.

"Hey how are you doing?" he asked softly. Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"I keep having nightmares" Severus nodded and said softly,

"I'll get you a Dreamless Sleep tonight" Hermione smiled her thanks. They sat together for a while, and then Severus noticed she was asleep. He smiled and tucked her in before getting up to change into his pajama bottoms. When Severus came back, Hermione was shivering slightly and Severus crawled in next to her, pulling her close to his body. She snuggled into his arms but Severus could feel that she was still shivering. So he scooted closer to her and fell asleep holding her.

* * *

_**A/N: So I've noticed that this chapter was full of fluff. I hope you don't mind fluff. Hermione will start having her issues wit the rape and all that in the next chapter. Adios for now. I has a presentation to prepare for –Sierra Stevens AKA HpReWritten**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers! You guys make my day and a got a few reviews that completely made my day even better when I got them *hugs* anyways so a few things.**_

_**A)I have a beta now so updates will be every weekend still hopefully, depends on how long it takes for me to get the chapters out. **_

_**B)my other stories will be updated as soon as I get the chapters written. I have been having problems with Harry's wedding in Forced Love and I haven't had time to write the next chapter for Dare to Dream and what not. So soon for my other stories I promise **_

_**So that's everything I guess. SO now for chapter 7

* * *

**_**Chapter 7**

Hermione shot up in bed with a scream, memories from when Ron raped her and her past assaulting her in her sleep. She couldn't and didn't want to remember them. She remembered what her father had done when she was younger and wanted to forget that, as well as the faithful night when Ron attacked her. She desperately wanted to. She looked around and saw that Severus wasn't there but she did find a note.

_Sweetheart,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you alone but something called me away from the school and I need to go take care of it. I will be back soon hopefully or even before you wake. But if you are reading this know that I will be back soon. Harry will be by in a few hours if I'm gone longer than three hours. _

_Call Dobby or Misty or Andrea if you need anything Sweetheart._

_Severus_

Hermione put the note down and wondered when he would be back…….

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

"So your saying you found a way for our lord to come back, even after your fiancée killed him?" Severus asked in a whisper. Harry was sitting next to Lucius, listening. Finally he spoke.

"Actually I think I was being controlled because I remember there were moments where all I could think about was getting to Tom in order to join him before they went black and then I found myself hating him. I didn't really kill him either. Dumbledore gave me this spell and told me that it would kill him but I had Hermione double check it right before we left for our little mission and it turns out that's not what it did." Severus and Lucius were both looking at Harry now. He sighed and said,

"The spell is in French and it's: Entre la mort et la vie de votre âme aller, jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle en arrière. It translated; literally, into between the dead and the living you shall go, until I have called you back. Hermione was able to get access to The Black Family library right before we left and found a ritual that went with the spell." Lucius nodded and smiled at Harry, who smiled shyly back.

"And the ritual?" Severus asked.

"Funny thing is, the ritual is in Spanish and the spell is in French" Lucius replied. Harry nodded.

"Yes. So two people have to do it, one person who will actually do the ritual and one who will cast the spell." Severus nodded and Harry handed him a book and turned it to a page.

"Read this" Severus nodded and started to read.

"_La convocatoria de nuevo hechizo, que es en francés, hace lo que el nombre del hechizo dice: literalmente pide de nuevo un alma de limbo, el espacio entre los vivos y los muertos. Hay un ritual que acompaña a la convocatoria de nuevo hechizo, que es en realidad el contador hechizo a disipar el hechizo. _

_Con el fin de lanzar con éxito este hechizo, debe tener dos personas: una persona que está haciendo el ritual y alguien a emitir el hechizo. La persona que hace el ritual debe ser la persona a emitir el hechizo disipar." _Severus looked up and Harry handed him a piece of paper with the translation.

"Hermione is brilliant" was all that Harry said.

"_The call back spell, which is in French, does what the name of the spell says: it literally calls back a soul from limbo, the space between the living and the dead. There is a ritual that goes with the call back spell, which is actually the counter spell to the dispelling spell._

_In order to successfully cast this spell, you must have two people: one person who is doing the ritual and someone to cast the spell. The person doing the ritual should be the person to cast the dispelling spell, but it is not required" _

"That's about as far as she got before we were forced to leave Grimmuald Place," Harry said finally as he leaned back against the couch. Severus nodded.

"How is she holding up?" Lucius asked. Severus sighed.

"She was sleeping when I left. I didn't have the heart to wake her up. Last night she woke me up with a little whimper. I think she was having a nightmare but she quickly calmed down and I went back to sleep. But I'm worried. She isn't reacting the way she should be and while I don't want her to be that way, I wish she would react some way."

"trust me she'll break. But we've been here too long and the old coot will get suspicious if we stay longer. I'll see you tonight Luc?" Lucius nodded before watching as Harry and Severus left.

* * *

**Back at the School**

Severus came into his apartments and heard loud sobbing coming from the bedroom. He hurried into the bedroom and Hermione's head shot up from the pillow, tears streaming down her face. A letter laid opened to the side. Severus sat on the bed and saw in horror many more letters and a newspaper with the headline in bright, red, BOLD letters.

_**HERMIONE GRANGER: WHORE OR NOT A WHORE?**_

Severus realized that this was the breaking point for Hermione and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and asked through the sobs,

"Am I……really….a…….a……whore?"

"No no sweetheart you're not. Do not believe them. Trust me you are not a whore. You are sweet and innocent and a beautiful and intelligent girl who had something terrible happen to. Do not believe these letters or what the newspapers have said. You are not a whore" Hermione shook her head and kept sobbing.

"no……I……….I let him use me………I let him use me and we are married. I am a………a………a whore" Severus kissed her hair and whispered,

"No you were forced by that red head. You did nothing wrong. It is he that did something wrong. You know it in your heart so let me show you. You know you aren't a whore. Please sweetheart, please believe me" Hermione sniffled and soon calmed. Severus held her longer before he tipped her head back and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Now are you ready to start healing and do some research for me, Harry, and Lucius?" Hermione smiled half-heartedly and asked hoarsely,

"Harry showed you what we found?" Severus nodded and said,

"We need a very intelligent girl to finish the translations and then help us prepare to bring back our lord" Hermione looked down.

"Why would you want me to finish it? I am just a know-it-all who has been a thorn in your side for years who has turned into a two timing slut" Severus cocked his head to the side and said,

"No. That is where you are wrong, Sweetheart. You are a brilliant witch whom I have admired since she started at Hogwarts, proving that even Muggleborns can be intelligent in the ways of the Magical Community. Please, Sweetheart, we need you." Hermione finally nodded.

"Alright get me the book and the paper I was translating on. I can have it done in about two weeks" Severus smiled and kissed her forehead before hurrying to make the floo call to Lucius, taking the letters and the newspaper with him.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Severus and Hermione were quietly going over the translations when the portrait door to their apartment opened and Harry and Lucius came in. About three days after Harry and Lucius were married; Ron was convicted of rape and sentenced to four years in Azkaban Prison in a low security cell. Hermione was just happy that he was convicted and had fully healed the moment his sentence was read. She still wouldn't be intimate with Severus except for kisses and had finished the translations the morning Lucius and Harry returned from their honeymoon. She was rather stunned at how simple the ritual was.

"Oh good you guys have returned!" Hermione said excitedly as Harry and Lucius shut the portrait door. She noted silently that they were happily holding hands and Harry looked very happy to be holding hands with Lucius. Severus noticed this and smiled at Lucius as he sat and pulled Harry into his lap.

"Now I finished the translations and well the Spanish passage reads: _**El proceso de la llamada nuevamente rituales tales como sigue: Usted necesita para representar a los cuatro elementos del mundo, también conocida como tierra, agua, fuego y viento. Tienes que sacar estas runas y representarlos de alguna manera. La persona que se hace el ritual sesión IH debe ser el centro de un círculo de sal con la persona que el hechizo de fundición sentado junto a ellas. El hechizo debe emitir la segunda el ritual se ha leído o no funcionará. **_The actual passage reads: _**The process of the call back rituals follows as such: You need to represent the four elements of the world, also known as earth, water, fire, and wind. You need to draw these runes and represent them somehow. The person who will be doing the ritual must be sitting in the center of a salt circle with the person casting the spell sitting beside them. The spell must be cast the second the ritual has been read or it will not work.**_"

"And the ritual?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at her parchment again before reading,

"I call the soul, body, and mind of Lord Voldemort back to this earth from limbo, giving the souls that control the limbo the offers of earth, water, fire, and wind. I also offer drops of my blood in order to satisfy you, oh mighty spirits. Please accept this offering and let the soul I have sent to you return to this earth so that he can walk amongst the living again." Harry nodded and then turned to Lucius.

"Call the other followers for a meeting this weekend. I shall be doing the ritual and you shall be casting the spell. Tell them to wear their death eater robes and mask. Tell them the necessary information and leave the rest to Mione and I. But do not let anyone else know of what has been said here." Lucius nodded and kissed Harry softly before asking Hermione,

"What is the spell?

"Revenez sur terre, l'âme a quitté, de sorte que vous pouvez remplir votre objectif et de marcher parmi les vivants, une fois de plus. Revenez à vos fans et de l'État dans le monde magique, une fois de plus. You have to say it in French in order for it to work alright?"

"I understand. Now if you excuse me I have some floo calls to make" Harry watched him leave before turning to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Hermione nodded.

"I'm doing better. Severus has been amazing through this all and well, while I still have a few issues, I am pretty much healed now" Harry smiled at his friend and she smiled back. Severus watched and listened to the two friends as Harry recalled his honeymoon and Severus played with a strand of Hermione's hair.

* * *

**Saturday: Malfoy Manor**

Hermione and Severus stepped into the Grand Ballroom, where the ritual was going to take place. People in black cloaks and a silver mask roamed around the outside of a white circle, which Hermione knew was made of salt. Four areas were marked of with more salt and in the form of runes, which Hermione knew stood for Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind. They were also in their proper places of north, south, east, and west. She smiled at Harry, who was also wearing a black dress robe. Lucius sat beside him and said when he noticed the two late comers.

"My fellow Death Eaters. We are gathered here today to witness the second rebirth of our beloved leader, Lord Voldemort. Severus' and mine new partners have discovered a plot which Dumbledore created. They have agreed to join our cause and help us bring back our lord from the plane of the departed spirits, which are neither living nor dead. Please watch the ceremony in silence and bow before our lord when he returns to us. Severus if you would." With a flick of his wand, Severus turned out the lights and lit some candles, casting everyone and everything in an eerie glow. Harry got a nod from Lucius and began.

"I call the soul, body, and mind of Lord Voldemort back to this earth from limbo, giving the souls that control the limbo the offers of earth, water, fire, and wind. I also offer drops of my blood in order to satisfy you, oh mighty spirits. Please accept this offering and let the soul I have sent to you return to this earth so that he can walk amongst the living again." Lucius spoke the second Harry stopped speaking.

"Revenez sur terre, l'âme a quitté, de sorte que vous pouvez remplir votre objectif et de marcher parmi les vivants, une fois de plus. Revenez à vos fans et de l'État dans le magique, une fois de plus." Hermione sighed with relief but covered her eyes as there was a blinding white light. Suddenly the light disappeared and Hermione saw everyone in the room drop to their knees as Lord Voldemort slowly rose from his position on the ground to a standing position. He looked around and smiled eerily at his followers, Harry, and Hermione.

"My dear followers. I thank you all for finding a way to call me back but I must ask, how did you do it?"

"My lord it was Hermione Granger, now known as Hermione Snape, and Harry Potter, now known as Harry Malfoy, who discovered the true plan behind Dumbledore's actions and have helped us bring you back to us my lord" Severus said from his position by Hermione, who had finally kneeled. Voldemort looked shocked and turned to Harry.

"Why?" Harry looked up from where his eyes were on the floor and said in a confident voice,

"I am tired of being lied to and stabbed in the back by Dumbledore and decided to take my life into my own hands and join whomever I wished. My godfathers whole heartedly agree with me and will join you in a few weeks time. Hermione and I are at your all might service and wish to join the ranks of the death eaters my lord" Voldemort suddenly smiled.

"Good good. Now rise my friends and let us begin our reign again. Please return to your manors for this evening and wait till I call you through the marks tomorrow. Lucius, Severus stay. Your new……partners can stay as well." Hermione and Harry watched as the Death Eaters left before following Severus, Lucius, and Voldemort out of the Grand Ball Room to Lucius' study. Once the door was shut and there was a fire lit, everyone sat down. Hermione unconsciously curled up by Severus' side as Lucius openly pulled Harry into his lap. Voldemort sat in the chair at Lucius' desk and asked,

"So what has happened since I was sent into limbo"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! DUMBLEDORE MADE ME!" All eyes went to Harry, who suddenly blushed and looked down. Voldemort suddenly chuckled.

"Yes. I had had thoughts that you were being controlled by the old coot before the "final" battle but never had a chance to actually look into it" Harry just kept looking down and Lucius forced his chin up with an amused smile.

"Well Lord Voldemort………."

"Please call me Tom. My followers all do" Hermione just smiled and continued.

"Tom recently Marriage Laws have gone into effect and Harry and I have married to Severus and Lucius. Dumblefuck is being weirder than normal, and I was ra……ra…..rap……raped" Severus held Hermione tighter as she calmed herself. Voldemort….Tom looked beyond pissed and he asked,

"By whom?"

"Ron Weasley" Severus answered and Tom's face filled with shock. They sat in silence for a moment before Hermione cleared her throat and said,

"Now you are back and I want to suggest something." Tom looked at her.

"Somehow make your voice appear in the Great Hall tomorrow Morning to tell Dumbledore that you are back and send a fake threat to Harry." Tom smiled and said,

"I like the way you think"

* * *

**Next Morning**

Hermione had just sat down next to Severus the next morning when a loud boom sounded and a magically enhanced voice came from nowhere and yet everywhere. She had to hide a smile as she listened to Tom speaking.

"**HOGWARTS SCHOOL FOR WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY! I AM INDEED LORD VOLDEMORT! I HAVE RETURNED! I SEND THIS MESSAGE TO YOUR LEADERS, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE AND HARRY POTTER! FIRST TO DUMBLEDORE: HEED MY WARNING YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MANY OF THE WIZARDRING CHILDREN! YOU WILL PAY AND YOU MAY NOT LIVE THROUGH THE THIRD WAR! NOW TO HARRY POTTER: PREPARE FOR BATTLE! I WILL SEEK YOU OUT AT THE END OF THE YEAR, AT HOGWARTS THIS TIME AND THIS TIME, YOU WILL LOSE AND YOU WILL BE ENSALVED AS MY LITTLE PET FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISREBLE LIFE!"**

Hermione hid a snort as many of the girls started crying and Dumbledore turned to Severus.

"Severus….." Severus rolled his eyes and lifted his left sleeve, showing him the dark mark. It was dead black and Dumbledore sighed.

"I'll call the order for an emergency meeting. I want you Hermione and Harry present this time. We are going to need the two of you.

* * *

**15 minutes later: Dumbledore's office**

"Are you telling me that he is BACK and that we are in for a THIRD FUCKING WAR!" Kingsley shouted as he paced the office. Hermione rolled his eyes and said,

"Well if the Headmaster hadn't given Harry a false spell that was said to kill said dark lord, then MAYBE we wouldn't be having this issue…..AGAIN!" Kingsley glared at her and Dumbledore asked,

"Mrs. Snape what are you talking about?"

"The spell you gave Harry is called the dispelling spell. It only sent Voldemort to the world between the living and the dead, you know limbo. Dumbledore how dare you try this on us! You knew what you were doing and some death eater discovered the counter spell and BROUGHT HIM BACK TO THIS WORLD!"

"How are we going to deal with this?"

"I'll train again" Everyone turned to Harry, who was sitting in Lucius' lap, "I'll train again and this time without the influence of the headmaster. Headmaster you can do what the hell you want in order to try and keep Voldemort's forces at bay, but you stay out of my training. I will select people to train me and you will not affect said training." Dumbledore bowed his head and finally nodded.

"Of course"

"Good now excuse me Lucius and I have some things to take care of" Dumbledore dismissed them and Harry stood up, taking Lucius' hand as he stood. Lucius followed him and they left together. Hermione sighed and sat next to Severus, who pulled her close to him. She watched Dumbledore pace before saying,

"I want to take up headquarters at Grimmuald Place, if that is alright with Sirius" Sirius nodded with the wave of his hand.

"Do it and I shall not complain" Dumbledore nodded and Hermione dozed off as the meeting went on well into the night.

* * *

**That night**

"Hermione may I ask you a question?" Hermione looked up from her book and nodded before setting her book aside so that she could focus on Severus. Severus sat next to her and asked,

"Why did you and Harry decide to join Tom and how did you discover that the spell was a phony?" Hermione sighed and whispered,

"I can't really explain it. But I will try my best." As she began her tale, Hermione started remembering the memory of that day…………………..

"_Hermione would you do me a favor?" Hermione nodded and Harry stepped closer to her, closing her bedroom door close as he did. He had a piece of paper in his hands and he handed it to Hermione._

"_Can you tell me what that says?" She looked at it for a moment before saying slowly,_

"_I think I do know what it says but where did you find this?"_

"_Dumbledore just gave it to me. But first he was insisting that I have a cup of tea after cup of tea and so on." Hermione suddenly looked up, her eyes wide._

"_You didn't drink anything did you? Not unless you got it yourself?" Harry shook his head no and Hermione sighed._

"_Good. I have reason to believe he may be controlling you. I overheard a conversation between him and Ron and saw Dumbledore passing Ron a bag of money, saying as he did,_

'_Make sure he gets the controlling potions throughout the mission. He cannot miss one or he will start to break away from my control.' Harry sank onto the bed heavily, a million thoughts running through his head._

"_Are……are you sure about that?" Harry finally whispered and Hermione nodded._

"_Yes I am sure. You know I wouldn't lie to you right?" Harry nodded and said,_

"_Yeah I know you wouldn't lie to me" Hermione smiled and pulled out her wand._

"_Do you trust me enough to cast a spell that will clear out all potions in your system?" Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Hermione smiled and cast the spell, Harry withering in pain as potions and spells were removed from his body…._

"That's pretty much what made us decide this. The spells and potions that were in his body were illegal and Dumbledore was the one casting them. Illegal charms and potions in order to stop Harry from going the way he was meant to go" Severus sat back in his seat, stunned. Hermione watched as a million emotions flashed through his normally guarded eyes.

"Why would he do that?" Severus finally asked and Hermione sighed.

"I don't really know Severus. I don't really know" Severus put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her deeply and softly. Hermione hesitantly responded and when Severus pulled away, he whispered,

"We will figure this out. I am so sure of it"


	9. Interlude 2

A cloaked red-head made his way quietly and secretively through the school. He had been expelled for rape and was going to go on trial for it but had escaped with the help of the headmaster of the school. He whispered the password before hurrying up the stairs after the gargoyles jumped aside for him. He knocked quietly on the door and went through it. Dumbledore looked up.

"Good you're here. Did they get my message?"

"Yes sir. They will have the marriage laws dissolved completely after Potter marries Malfoy. But sir what about Hermione?" Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Do not worry about her. Just worry about staying safe and hidden during this war. You will have Granger as your wife by the end of this year but possibly not until the end of this war if it goes on for more than a year" Weasley nodded before collecting his money and going through Dumbledore's floo.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry about the long updates! I hit a writer's block and it SUCKED badly. Ugh! But do not fear I shall be updating A LOT these next couple of days, hopefully.**


	10. Chapter 8

_**A/n: Sorry about the short update last time. I seriously didn't have any sort of inspiration AT ALL until like THIS week**_.

_**I would love to thank snapes gemini for betaing this chapter. that girl is AMAZING and I love her :)**_

_**Now for the story.......

* * *

**_**Chapter 8**

Hermione woke up Thursday morning, Severus' arm across her waist. She sighed happily and stroked the hand that lay near hers with her fingers, intent on staying in bed for a while longer. When she looked at the clock, however, she realized it was indeed time to get up. She moved the arm around her waist and got out of bed quietly, grabbing her uniform and heading for the shower. She had just finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when she felt two arms sneak around her. Hermione tensed before relaxing.

"Severus Snape do not scare me like that!" she scolded and then she heard a deep chuckle.

"Sorry dear" Hermione turned around and kissed Severus' wet nose gently before resting her head against his chest.

"Hmm do we really have to go to class?" she asked and Severus looked at her incredulously.

"Yes why?"

"Because I don't want to" she replied and Severus lifted her chin gently. She looked deep into his eyes before standing on her tippy toes to kiss him. Severus wrapped his arms more securely around her waist and gently pushed her against the tiled wall, inserting a knee between her legs. Hermione parted her lips slightly when Severus nibbled on her bottom lip, letting his tongue slide into her mouth. Severus rubbed his tongue against hers as he pressed his hands to the wall, effectively trapping her between his body and the wall.

"Severus" Hermione gasped when they broke the kiss. Severus smirked before kissing and nibbling at Hermione's neck, leaving little love bites all over the soft flesh.

"Come sweetheart. We need to make our appearance in the Great Hall" Hermione pouted before following Severus out of the shower to get ready.

* * *

**15 minutes later**

**_RON WEASLEY: ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN_**

_Ron Weasley, convicted rapist of fellow student Hermione Snape nee Granger, escaped from Azkaban between receiving his sentence in court and last night at midnight. He was found by Auror Nymphadora Tonks when she changed for guard duty._

_"I put his meal in his cell at exactly 7 am, as routine called for it. When I went back in there, the food had gone untouched and the "body" was giving off a rot-like odor. I tested the "body" with my wand and found that it was actually a transfigured giant eggplant." _

_Please be on the lookout for Ron Weasley and contact the Auror department if you spot him_

_-Rita Skeeter, Head Reporter_

Hermione put down the newspaper, her face white. Severus finished reading the article after her, his face in a scowl. But his expression softened when he saw his wife.

"Sweetheart?" he asked gently. Hermione took a look at him and then passed out.

* * *

**Later**

Hermione didn't want to open her eyes but she knew she had to. She blinked at the bright sunlight before grabbing the pillow behind her head and pressing it over her eyes, trying to block out the bright sunlight.

"That won't work you know" Hermione removed the pillow to glare at her husband before asking,

"What happened and where am I?" Severus helped her sit up before saying,

"You're in the hospital wing. After reading the article in the Daily Prophet, you had a panic attack and fainted" Hermione nodded before whispering,

"They will catch him right?" Severus kissed her brow before replying,

"They better" Hermione smiled at him and was about to say something when the doors flew open and Lucius Malfoy came running in with Harry in his arms. Severus stood and helped Lucius put Harry in a bed as Poppy came running from her hospital.

"Severus I need a blood replenishing potion, a skele-grow potion, three pain reliever potions, a dreamless sleep potion and a bruise lotion stat" Hermione watched as her husband did what Poppy told him to do, her panic in full mode for her best friend.

"Alright I put him in a healing sleep so he'll be out for a while, especially with the dreamless sleep. Now my readings showed that he had 6 broken bones, a deflated lung, a broken leg, a broken wrist, and 25 bruise" Poppy said after an hour of healing spells and feeding Harry potions. Lucius sank next to Harry and asked in a hoarse whisper,

"Will he be alright?" Poppy nodded.

"He will be" Severus whispered something to Lucius before sitting next to Hermione again. He looked exhausted and Hermione asked fearfully,

"Why Harry and I? What did we do?" Severus looked up from his hands and said,

"Nothing. You did nothing sweetheart. I promise this to you: Ron Weasley will be caught again and whoever hurt Harry will be caught as well. I promise you two will have peace"

"What about Dumbledore?"

"Tom is taking care of that. Sweetheart I promise when this is done and over, you will have peace" Hermione nodded and Severus kissed her hands before handing her a potion.

"Please sleep my love. Today has been very trying for all of us." Hermione accepted the potion but before she drank it, she asked,

"Will you stay with me?" Severus smiled and nodded and finally Hermione drank the dreamless sleep and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Severus smiled fondly at his wife as he laid her against the pillow. Finally, he turned to Lucius and watched his best friend.

"He was on his way to class when he was attacked. I heard him screaming and then I didn't hear anything." Severus waited for Lucius to continue, which he did eventually.

"Harry and I have been trying to get pregnant since our wedding night. I'm scared that he may have been already pregnant when this happened" Severus nodded and whispered,

"It will happen though and whoever did this to Harry will be caught as well" Lucius nodded and took up one of Harry's hand, rubbing it gently. Severus gave his friend a one arm hug before going back over to his wife. He had a feeling that things were about to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

**Number 4, Privet Drive**

It was raining outside. A cloaked figure hurried up the walk of his former friend's house, concealing his identity since he was a convicted criminal. He knocked on the door waiting, keeping his head far back into the folds of his hood. The door opened and a fat man stuck his head out.

"Look if you're one of those freaks, my nephew isn't here. He's at that freaky school he goes to"

"I am a former friend of your nephew and I am seeking revenge. I understand that you have had to beat and orally rape Potter in order to keep him under control. May I speak with you Mr. Dursley?" Dursley looked around before motioning for Weasley to enter the house. Petunia was out shopping and Dudley was at school so it would be easier for him to speak with Weasley.

"What do you need?"

"Here's the deal. I get you into Hogwarts and you can rape a girl for me and I will willingly pay you enough money to have you living lavishly for the rest of your life. Will you do it?"

"How much money are we talking about?" Dursley asked and Weasley smirked. He withdrew a shrunk briefcase and enlarged it before opening it and pushing it across the table.

"That's the down payment if you agree. The rest will come after the job is completed" A gleam appeared in Dursley's eye and he asked,

"Do you have details for me?" Weasley smirked and started telling him about Hermione, his revenge starting out perfectly.

"Also, if you will do me another job while you are at the school, I will pay you more money"

"Tell me" Weasley could see the greed for the money in Dursley's eyes and he said,

"I need you to slip Potter a potion that will cause him to slip into a coma and eventually die. It's a very slow acting poison but it will kill him. Your payment will double if you agree"

"When do I execute this plan?" Weasley smirked.

"In three days"

* * *

**Riddle Manor**

"How are they doing?" Severus and Lucius looked at Tom before Severus said,

"Hermione is still out. She was panicking and it isn't good for her so I gave her an extra powerful sleeping potion. She will be out until tomorrow."

"Harry is out as well but Madam Pomfrey says that he will wake tomorrow." Tom nodded and said quietly,

"Don't let them go alone anymore. I fear something terrible is going to happen soon" Severus and Lucius nodded before Tom told them to get back to Hogwarts before they were missed.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Hermione and Severus were walking in a hallway together, needing to get out of the hospital wing even though Harry was still in there for his injuries were still healing. Severus was holding her against his left side and Hermione had her head on Severus' shoulder. Suddenly Severus crumpled to the ground and Hermione saw a very fat man behind him.

"Wha…..what do you……want?" she stammered as she checked Severus' pulse without ever taking her eyes off of the person.

"I was given a job and it involves you, Hermione Granger." Hermione shuddered and then suddenly felt the man dragging her into a classroom. He taped her mouth closed and then tied her hands behind her back before tearing off every piece of clothing. He ran his meaty hands up and down her body, a lustful gleam in his eyes. Hermione was trembling horribly.

_'No! this can't be happening!? Not again! Please no!' _Hermione thought as the fat man suddenly thrust into her without any sort of preparation or anything. She screamed against the tape, trying to fight her way from him. The fat man just kept slamming into her and she finally started to cry when he climaxed. He pulled out and zipped up his pants before leaving her in the room.

* * *

**Hospital Wing**

Lucius was in the bathroom when he heard Harry screaming. He ran from the bathroom to find a fat man disappearing from sight. Harry, was not awake and Lucius was panicking.

"POPPY!" Poppy came running from the hall and started casting spells on Harry, her eyes widening from shock.

"Find Severus! Tell him I need him to brew the counter-potion for the **Lentamente Kill **Potion IMMEDIATELY! Harry's already responded to it and slipped into a coma but if we are to stop the true affects of the potion, we need that counter-potion! GO!" Lucius nearly fainted when he heard what potion was in Harry's systems but managed to regain his composure and run from the wing. It was now a race against time to get that potion……………


	11. Chapter 9

_**I want to apologize for taking freaking forever on this and my other stories' updates. My computer has been stupid and RL has hit me hard so updates are coming up fast enough. Don't worry none of my stories are not abandoned. Let us say thanks to my wonderful beta, snapes_gemini. :) that girl is amazing!**_

**Chapter 9**

Lucius raced through the halls, looking for his best friend. He finally followed a crowd of students to a classroom and found Severus with Hermione.

"Severus?" he asked and saw the blood and Hermione undressed. The girl in question was shaking in his arms and Severus was muttering to her. Finally she nodded and Severus wrapped his cloak tighter around her before standing up and looking at Lucius.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing" Severus whispered and Lucius just nodded. Together they parted the crowd with a few glares and were soon back in the Hospital Wing. Poppy took care of Hermione while Lucius took care of the bump on Severus' head. He refused to let go of Hermione's hand the entire time and only let go when Hermione drank a strong dose of Dreamless Sleep.

"What happened to Harry" Severus asked quietly. Suddenly Lucius looked panicked again.

"We need the counter-potion to '**Lentamente Kill potion'**" Severus' head snapped away from his wife in shock and Lucius said in a quiet voice

"I was in the bathroom when I heard Harry screaming. I came out of the bathroom and there was a guy, who by the way was very fat, leaning over Harry. Harry by this time was silent and I heard the tinkle of glass hitting the ground and shattering. The man ran out of the Hospital Wing but I didn't pursue. My only thought was Harry. I should have gone after him. I…….."

"No. You did the right thing. Harry should always be your number 1 concern. I'll be right back. I always have the potion in stock in case something like this happens" Severus said with a nervous glance at Hermione.

"I'll watch her" Lucius said and that's all Severus need before leaving. Just as he stood to leave, Severus brushed some hair from Hermione' face and kissed her forehead.

**15 minutes later**

"Alright. I've administered the potion and the other potion is cleared from Harry's system. However Harry needs to come out on his own."

"Any chance that he might not?" Lucius whispered fearfully and Poppy nodded.

"There is always that chance Lucius. It's one on of the facts of life medically" Poppy replied before going into her office to inform the Headmaster of the two incidents. Lucius sat next to Harry and Severus kicked off his shoes before magically expanding the bed Hermione was sleeping on and crawling in next to her. Lucius watched as Severus pulled Hermione into his arms.

Severus was half asleep when the headmaster showed up.

"Severus, Lucius is what Poppy said true?"

"Yes headmaster" the two men growled, not taking their eyes off of their spouses to look at the headmaster.

"Has Voldemort called you at all in the last week?" Dumbledore asked and both men nodded, intending on telling part of the truth.

"Where were Hermione and Harry when you were there?"

"Together in my rooms" Lucius replied as he glared at Dumbledore, "Are you implying that they were with us when the Dark Lord returned!? You would have to be INSANE if you thought that Severus and I would take Harry and Hermione into the same HOUSE as the Dark Lord"

"I am implying that you two may slip into your old ways and either get the two killed or turn them to the dark side" Dumbledore growled and suddenly he was slammed into the wall by a blast of wandless magic. Severus looked murderous. Lucius looked impassive but Severus knew that he was seething on the inside.

"Never suggest that we would put Harry and Hermione in danger like that ever again," Severus snarled dangerously, "Never EVER suggest that alright? ALRIGHT!?" Dumbledore narrowed his eyes but nodded and Severus released him. Dumbledore straightened his robes before heading out of the hospital wing.

"Severus that was a dangerous move" Lucius said after a while. Severus sank down onto the bed next to Hermione and whispered,

"Well if it keeps him thinking that we're on his side, then so be it." Lucius nodded his head in agreement as he watched his husband. Severus climbed back in with Hermione and promptly fell asleep holding her.

**Next Morning**

Hermione kept the panic from rising in her when she woke up the next morning with arms around her. She calmed down only when she realized whose arms they were.

'Hermione Snape it's only Severus' arms! No need to panic. He isn't going to rape you!' she thought to herself as she stretched a little bit and accidently woke Severus.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Severus asked as he sat up and Hermione looked away.

"I feel like I did when Ron ra…..raped me. I hate feeling like this because it makes me push away those I know who care about me!"

"It's alright sweetheart. We care about you and we are there for you when you need us. We won't think any less of you no matter what alright?" Hermione nodded, despite the doubts in her mind. She looked over to where Lucius sat next to Harry, the aristocrat's head on his husband's and his hands grasping Harry's hands.

"Is Harry alright?" Severus sighed and said sadly,

"He was fed a potion that would put the person into a coma and eventually kill him unless the counter potion was given in time. We gave Harry the counter potion right after I brought you here again but now its up to Harry to wake up for us." Hermione nodded and she started praying with all her might that Harry would wake up. She needed her brother, Tom needed him, and Lucius was the one who needed him the most.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?" Hermione jumped lightly when Severus spoke to her.

"How Harry has to wake up" she replied sadly "I need my brother. Tom needs Harry's help and that Lucius is probably the one who needs him the most now. He has to wake up" Severus pulled her into his arms and held her, feeling exactly her Gryffindor sentiment at the moment as well. He knew that Tom's plans wouldn't move forward without the Gryffindor. He also knew that his wife and that his best friend would mentally and emotionally (and quite possibly physically) die if Harry didn't wake up.

People came and went for the next week, waiting to see if the boy-who-lived would wake up. Hermione moved to her's and Severus' rooms, not letting anyone even in the same room with her unless it was Severus and even he could barely touch her without her trembling. Severus couldn't believe it took more than Ron Weasley rapping her to get her to break down like he expected. He was at a loss of what to do and Lucius wasn't even remotely close to being a help as he was only focused on Harry. Severus was running back and forth between the Hospital Wing, where students started turning up after getting hurt by mysterious circumstances, and his rooms to try and keep Hermione from crying. He finally got a break when Hermione was asleep and there was only Harry left in the Hospital Wing. He sank down into a chair in his living room, exhausted. He rubbed his face and was about to down a glass of firewhisky when the door to his and Hermione's quarters slammed open. He drew his wand but before he could do anything, he saw black.


	12. Author's Note

SO this is an Author's note =)

Anyways on my profile should be a link of somesort to my new group called Harry Potter Slash. I say we create an army of Slashers and take over the world with our HP slash awesomeness.

So join and become part of an army that shall slowly cross the globe and take over!

Peace for now! =)

Siera


End file.
